


Snapshots

by limeta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A story told through photographs, Birthday, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First War with Voldemort, M/M, New Year's Eve, Photographs, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta
Summary: A story of photographs taken on Tom Riddle's birthday.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Snapshots

1945, London

Tom Riddle smiled at the camera, more embarrassed to have his picture taken than to bring his aristocrat friends to his small flat. Next to him Abraxas Malfoy split his face in a wide smile. As the picture's end neared Thoros Nott threw a hand into the frame and caused Riddle to blink rapidly while Abraxas snorted a laugh.

* * *

1950, Wiltshire

Tom Riddle smiled at the camera like a politician did. Next to him Abraxas Malfoy winked and ran a hand through his long, blond hair. They wore the newest line of dress robes that everyone wanted, but only few could have. Stunning silver and ostentatious opal, respectively

* * *

1955, Egypt

Tom Riddle smiled at the camera like a third wheel did. Next to him Abraxas Malfoy kissed Antoinette Malfoy on the mouth and ignored the socially clueless man that had tagged along on their honeymoon. A snake wrapped around Tom Riddle like a scarf.

* * *

1960, Wiltshire

Tom Riddle smiled at the camera like a leader whom people willingly followed. Next to him Abraxas Malfoy whispered filth into his ear, causing the leader's ears to get as red as his eyes.

* * *

1965, Australia

Tom Riddle smiled at the camera with green aviator glasses on his face, obscuring his crimson gaze. Next to him grinned Abraxas Malfoy with goofy Happy 1966 on his face. Before the photo stopped moving, Abraxas turned and enveloped Tom in a kiss.

* * *

1970, Wiltshire

Tom Riddle smiled at the camera, crimson eyes gleaming; deep eye rings darkening. Next to him stood Abraxas Malfoy with a tired yet proud smile. They were at war. Out of frame, Tom Riddle squeezed Abraxas Malfoy's hand reassuringly.

* * *

1975, Wiltshire

Tom Riddle smiled at the camera, but did not look into it as he often did. Next to him Abraxas Malfoy willed a fake smile to his lips. They looked at each other deeply and wondered about tomorrow.

* * *

1980, France

Tom Riddle smiled at the camera, forcing out of his mind thoughts of war that tugged a frown across his features. Next to him was Abraxas Malfoy, begging him to enjoy his birthday. Behind them was the Arc de Triomphe.

* * *

1981, Wiltshire

Abraxas Malfoy could not smile at the camera. Next to him Lucius and Narcissa held his grandson, forcing smiles. Antoinette looked at him like he was a lover in mourning.


End file.
